


Hunter x Hunter Prompts/One-shots

by aSadAndFictionalGay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSadAndFictionalGay/pseuds/aSadAndFictionalGay
Summary: Prompts and one shots going from gory and fucked up to fluff. Feel free to request ships, because i have a hard time choosing.Don't read this shit and save your sanity.Like some of these are dead ass gonna be so fucked up,,, aka i might be reliving some childhood trauma in these LOLyeah read on your own risk





	Hunter x Hunter Prompts/One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hisoka Morrow x Reader
> 
> Implied underage sex, selfharm, depression, ptsd, etc  
> Abandonment issues, and lots of tears, Hisoka is one big jerk but the reader is still putting up with his shit for some reason.

You hated yourself.  
You truly hated and despised every inch of yourself. 

Once you thought that this was love. The bubbly feeling in your chest so often overpowering, turning into sickness. 

It could never be love. 

 

You ever so quietly sobbed. Your arms stang, and your head felt dizzy. You felt sick, putrid, diseased, you felt-

So incredibly disgusting. 

And how foolish were you to think this was once love.  
But you were stupid and young.  
Your mind flashed images of him. Of his voice, of his laughter, of his hands,  
ᴴᶦˢ ʰᵃⁿᵈˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ʳᵒᵃᵐᵉᵈ Yₒᵤᵣ ᵇᵒᵈʸ ᵗᵒᵒ ᵐᵘᶜʰ

You bit back a cry. So pathetic. So fucking pathetic.  
So naive. And you never understood why you so still so desperately defended him in your mind.  
So stubbornly. 

"It's not his fault!"  
ᴴᵉ ᵏⁿᵉʷ ʸᵒᵘ ʷᵉʳᵉ ¹⁵  
"I wanted it didn't i?"  
ₙₒ

You wanted cute first dates. Innocent handholding, maybe even your first kiss, under the sakura trees in bloom, maybe-

Not this. You felt dirty and gross and used and-  
ˢᵒ ˢᵒ ᵈᶦˢᵍᵘˢᵗᶦⁿᵍ ˢᵒ ˢᶦᶜᵏ ˢᵒ

You hated this. 

Your entire body felt sore and tired.  
Your thighs felt cramped, and your ₜₕₑᵣₑ felt hurt and u s e d. 

This wasn't love.  
And he so, almost desperately tried to convince you it was.  
"This is how adults show love."  
You remembered his pants and growls of pure bliss.

You're entire body convulsed. 

You ₕₐₜₑd him. You really did.  
You felt a pang of guilt when such a thought entered your mind.  
And how sad and pathetic were you, to still feel sad for him? He was broken, and you knew it, despite him never talking about his past, you could always see in his eyes, something distant, something barley there, as if you were watching through thick fog. 

And your heart stang and was almost burning with anger, when you remembered his lustfull gaze, the gaze he gave so many other people so often. 

To people who he deemed interesting, to people powerful, to people who he wanted to see break. 

And you so often wondered, what was that he saw in you?  
You were awfully plain, nothing too special about you. You weren't strong, nor the most powerful. The only thing that made you ever so slightly stand out, was your quite powerful healing magic, and the way your eyes flashed white whenever you would do such an act. 

But as useful healing was, it was extremely draining, especially at more grave injuries. And you had barley any, if any combat ability. 

You were the passive, the one who just stood at the side, only there to aid if needed.  
You were unnecessary in most situations. 

You broke out in a full blown cry, your thoughts going from self-deprecating to self-pitying as you remembered more and more unfortunate memories. 

You tuned out.  
The places he touched were still burning, as if set ablaze.  
You slightly chuckled when his appearance flashed in your mind.  
He did look eccentric, although he was,  
pretty.

His hair always slicked up into something that defied laws of physics, and you giggled thinking about how much hair gel he had to use to make it that way. 

And the tear and star he seemingly always had on his face. So incredibly silly, you so often though, yet it did make him seem all the more mysterious. 

You smiled ever so slightly. 

 

He was watching for far away.  
He saw you cry for a good hour, two, but then-

You started laughing. You looked the same amount of vibrant and beautiful. If not more.  
And maybe this was the reason you were ₕᵢₛ fₐᵥₒᵤᵣᵢₜₑ ₜₒy

To see you go through so much pain and suffering, qnd still bounce back, more shiner and more vibrant in your hue was always so amusing to him. 

ᴴᵉ ᵇʳᶦᵉᶠˡʸ ʷᵒⁿᵈᵉʳᵉᵈ ʰᵒʷ ᶠᵃʳ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈ ʰᵉ ᵖᵘˢʰ ʸᵒᵘ.

And maybe he was lying when he said "briefly".  
Maybe, but then again, maybe not. 

A sinister smile appeared on his face.  
He had to calm himself, don't lose your cool.  
Licking his lips, he went away, planning your next meeting. 

"We'll be seeing each other very soon, my favourite toy. ~"


End file.
